Those Nights
by Kat Kat B
Summary: Ryan centric oneshot. Ryan looks back on his high school years and contemplates. Ryelsi but not main focus. Other pairings: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay.


Ryan centric one shot. Set 15 years after they graduate. Pairings: Troyella, Chaylor, Zekepay, and Ryelsi.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONG OR THE CHARACTERS(except for Lily). DO NOT SUE PLEASE!

I'm cleaning out my parents' attic. I got the call from Sharpay two weeks ago. Mom and Dad died in a hit and run. Funeral arrangements had been made, as well as burial ones. My wife, Kelsi, and I bought the house. I just couldn't see it sold to anyone else. The funeral had been a few days ago. I guess this really just felt like closure. I don't know. It makes sense, I guess. I dusted off an old photo album and started to flip through it. It was old pictures from high school. Pictures of freshman year, the spring and winter musicals. Pictures of sophomore year, this time it was Troy and Gabriella as the leads. I really didn't mind, it was Sharpay who went nuts. Pictures of junior year, the year Kelsi and I got together. Pictures of senior year were last. A picture fell from the album. I picked it up, and upon further examination, realized it was the gang.

_I remember when_

_We used to laugh_

Suddenly I'm seventeen and it's movie night at Kelsi's with the gang. In my hands I held a new horror flick and a two-liter of Crush. Everyone arrives and we guys snicker as the girls start to scream as multiple people are murdered. I never minded those movies because Kelsi would bury in her face in my chest because she couldn't look, or hold my hand tightly when she was only mildly scared.

_About nothing at all_

_It was better than going mad_

_From trying to solve all the problems we're going through_

_Forget 'em all_

I knew this ticked off Jason. I tried to talk to him, still be his friend. He and Kelsi had mutually broken up during school after Lava Springs. Troy, Sharpay, Gabi were always stressed because they were the go-to's for Jason, Kelsi, and I, trying to help their friends figure out their lives.

_Cause on those nights we would stand and never fall_

_Together we faced it all_

_Remember when we'd_

But on movie night, it wouldn't matter. On that one night, we were the gang, nothing more, nothing less. And we always would be.

_Stay up late and we'd talk all night_

_In a dark room lit by the TV light_

Often we'd watch more than one movie and be up all night, playing games, talking, just being kids.

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

Sometimes I'd use those nights as refuge. One such night, I had caught my mom with another guy.

_**"Ryan! Where are you going! This isn't over!" **_

_**"Mom, it's over because you made it over. I'm going over to a friend's house, don't expect me to be here in the morning." And so I had left. **_

Once I had gotten there, though, I knew we were all family and we'd never stop. It would always be us, no matter what.

_We'd listen to the radio play all night_

_Didn't want to go home to another fight_

Sharpay and I would often stay at Kelsi's house, come to think of it; we were there more than we were home. We didn't want to hear our parents "discussing" my mom's affair or my dad's drinking. It was just too much. I smile as I remember that I had actually called Mrs. Neilson "Mom" once.

_Through all the hard times in my life_

_Those nights kept me alive_

I wouldn't have gone on except for Kelsi and my friends. I could tell them anything and do anything with them. Not in a weird way, mind you, but if I had called any of them at 3 AM, they wouldn't have been crabby about it, they'd sit and listen.

_I remember when_

_We used to drive_

_Anywhere but here_

_As long as we'd forget our lives_

Occasionally, we would forget the movie and all pile into Kelsi's beater and drive around Albuquerque and just do whatever. I don't even remember what.

_We were so young and confused that we didn't know_

_To laugh or cry_

_Those nights were ours_

_They will live and never die_

_Together we'd stand forever_

_Remember when we'd_

"We will always be the gang," I realize. Jason and I were cool by graduation; he was even the best man at our wedding and the godfather of my baby girl. We've all stuck together through hard times, like Gabi finding out who her dad really is, Troy's dad dying, Chad's little sister being diagnosed with leukemia, Kelsi's miscarriage. We've all been together. We've never (permanently) split because of cliques, jobs, relationships, miles, or time. 

_Those nights belong to us_

_There's nothing wrong with us_

We're all okay. I remember times when I thought we'd never make out of high school alive. Everyone is still here, still together.

"Daddy?" Lily asks. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking at some stuff, pumpkin." I scoop her up and tickle her. "Where's your mom?"

"Downstairs. She said the baby's driving her crazy."

"Let's go look. I want to show her this picture."

"Is that you, Daddy?" She asks, pointing to me in the photo. I had insisted on wearing my favorite fedora to graduation.

"Yeah."

"Your hat looks funny."

_I remember when_

_We used to laugh_

And now I wish those nights would last 

Soo… love it, hate it or flame it? Hopefully not the latter. Now press the happy little button and make me happy…..REVIEW!

Oh the song is "Those Nights" by Skillet..


End file.
